


I'll Say it Again

by chibipinkpetals



Series: Until You Believe Me [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho's reaction to Nino's misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Say it Again

**Author's Note:**

> All fiction!~
> 
> A/N: Sequel to [Until You Believe Me](http://chibipinkpetals.livejournal.com/97229.html)

 

Nino opened the door for him, a slightly surprised look on his face before sighing and snatching his shoulder bag and tossing it on the sofa. He helped him remove his jacket before dragging him to the sofa and pushing him to sit on it.

Sho was grateful to him. Nino never really asked, he merely sighed and allowed Sho to pout here and there, just rearranging everything before making his way to sit opposite of him. Then Sho would sigh and stand up, making his way to him and laying on his side; placing his head on Nino's thighs and closing his eyes and Nino would sigh as if annoyed, but run his fingers through his hair, murmuring about how his own day was. Sho would surely doze off, comforted and just glad to be there during these times.

Those actions had been normal, Nino wouldn't ask nor say anything and Sho would lay there and be comforted in the fact that Nino was there. Nino was always there.

-

 _It's okay._ Nino murmured into his ear and Sho moaned against the collarbone, his hands reaching out and tightening around Nino's waist, tugging him forward and pressing their lower bodies together.

 _It's okay,_ Sho nibbled on the exposed neck. Lightly sucking on it and earning a small mewling sound from him. He stilled momentarily and blinked, realizing that he liked how Nino's voice sounded. He curls his fingers and dug his nails onto the pale skin; his other arm wounding around Nino's torso, pushing him against the bedroom's door.  


\- * -

It had become a habit of his. Whenever he was busy, he tended to gather so much stress.

At first, he'd been skeptical, thinking that he didn't wanted to ruin the friendship that they have. He has known Nino for so long, that he never imagined themselves in this kind of situation. Sure, they have fooled around, but that was when they were younger, when they were curious and naïve about sex.

As an adult, Sho's come to meet boys and girls, using them to his liking – some with deeper meaning; though none really lasting more than a couple of dates. He's been around Nino, knowing who and when Nino decided to go out with. Not many – at least, compared to him, Nino seemed more innocent than him.

So when Nino had stared at him openly, a small knowing smile on his lips – seemingly more arrogant than Sho thinks he intends it to be, he finds himself curious at the expression that Nino gave him.

_I'm here, you know._

At first, he didn't know what he meant.

 _I'll comfort you,_ Nino murmured, wrapping his arms around him and tugging his head down and sealing their lips together. He didn't know what to do then, so he allowed himself to open his mouth and for the first time, fully explore the warm mouth of him.

It was as if he couldn't get enough of him since that moment. Nino was all kinds of special. His mouth was warm, eager and pliant. His body was responsive, limp to his every touch and every caress; Sho couldn't think clearly each and every time he found himself within him – his heart skipped a beat when Nino called out for him the first time; eliciting a burning need in the pit of his stomach.

Ever since then, Sho would find an excuse; just being with Nino made everything seem distant; as if he was transported into another dimension where only Nino could sooth him.

At times, he would find himself just staring at him – those times where Nino would pop a movie on the player, after preparing popcorn, and drink every little detail; from the fine strand of hair that seemed to rebel against the rest to the way he curled up his legs beneath him.

During those times, Sho found himself entranced, unaware that he had reached over and turned Nino's face to place his lips over his. It was as if he was addicted to him. Nino would moan and Sho would lose all self control. Each time he promised that he wouldn't touch him like that anymore, that Nino was his friend and that one time he allowed him was just the one time offer. But Nino never told him _'no'_ , and that only fueled Sho's desire.

He'd find himself sucking on the offered neck, lapping at it, sinking his teeth before running his tongue over it soothingly. His eyes would clear and he would look down to see Nino's flushed cheeks, his mouth swollen open, and his eyes opened to slits. The tears that gathered at the corner of his eyes, sometimes caused Sho to wonder.

 _I love you,_ Sho blurted out. Nino groaned and tightened his hold to his waist, sinking his own teeth to Sho's collar. Sho nuzzled his neck and hugged him tight. His heart hammering at the confession. Never before did he imagined that he would feel like that for him.

Nino never said anything though. So Sho wondered if he was just shy.

-

 _I love you,_ Sho mumbled, his eyes drooping at the tiredness. It had been a long and trying day. So he only found himself laying on Nino's lap, soothed by the cute hands of his.

 _Mine,_ Sho thought he said.

 _Hm?_ Nino's slight note of questioning escaped him. He nuzzled more against the thigh and let sleep over take him.

-

When Sho arrived to the complex and found out the Nino wasn't home yet, he pouted and sighed frustrated; lately, the only thing that brought him calmness was being with Nino. He sat on the stairs heading towards the next floor and waited.

He'd been both frustrated and annoyed. Not only were his coworkers able to annoy the hell out of him today, but also managed to mess up each and every one of the documents and break the main printer.

He hears feet shuffling down the hallway; standing up, he takes note of Nino's form appearing.

Just thinking about holding him tight, made his insides tingle.

 _Nino, I need you,_ he nibbled at his ear. He loved how Nino would go limp against him, his mouth parted cutely as he let out a soft moan. Sho could only hold him tighter.

He bites and nibbles on his neck, removing his clothes, piece by piece, savoring the flush of the flesh, the shivers that Nino lets out and the acceptance of Nino's body to his. He sinks into him, caressing his cheeks, clumsily placing his lips as a ghost of a kiss to Nino's forehead. Nino writhes beneath him and Sho falls for him even more. He tightens his hold around his waist and whispers lowly into his ear; that only earns him a hitch of breath and a silent moan.

They lay there; he finds himself curious about Nino. It's as he knows everything about him and yet it feels as if he needs to know him more; to know everything about him. His fingers brush over Nino's arm, knowing how sensitive Nino gets post sex and doesn't want to make him more tired than he already is.

However, he is startled when Nino lets out a small strangled noise. His brows furrow and his chest tightens at the thought of him being careless.

 _Don't cry,_ he wonders if Nino hadn't wanted this. His chest hurts at the idea of Nino being regretful.

His breath is strangled as he cups his face and takes note of the tears adorning Nino's cheeks, the slight fear in his eyes.

 _Was he afraid of him?_ He thought with a frown. The surge of anger he felt towards himself increase. He finally heard what Nino was saying and he couldn't help but be confused. Never before did he imagined that Nino would think that he was just toying with him. He looks into his eyes and wonders why Nino got that idea.

He closes his eyes and hugs him tight,

 _For fucks sakes Nino, I would never do that to you. Never to you,_ he promises. Wishing that Nino would believe him. Kissing his temple and asking him why. All that time, he wondered, if Nino ever heard him tell him that he loves him.

He sighs and stares at him.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

His heart skips a beat when Nino smiles at him; all teary eyed and flushed cheeks.

_Say it again._

He smiles before sealing their lips together.

 _I'll say it until you believe me._ He promises.

 

\- * -

_Sho, I'm sleepy,_ Nino complains when Sho reaches beneath his shirt. Sho grins at him and Nino twists away, a pout on his kissed swollen lips. Sho sighs, giving up and curling his arms around Nino's waist.

Nino stills momentarily before he reaches up and places his lips to Sho's jaw.

Sho's lips form into a smile and looks down at him, his eyes taking the sight of his best friend, now lover and tilts his chin up; blending their lips together.

Ever since Nino broke down and Sho confessed, he found himself unable to be too far from his best friend. Sho ended up dragging his suitcase up some steps, down the hallway and into Nino's complex. Nino had stared at him, eyes narrowed in confusion and maybe slight annoyance – maybe because Sho had appeared without any warning, but then Nino helped him drag it in.

 _This way, you know that I am serious,_ Sho explains. Nino's cheeks flush red and Sho closes the door with his foot before he capture Nino's face within his palms and grinned as he silences Nino's protests.

\- * - * - * -


End file.
